


Live-Streamed

by MagicMeg



Series: Marked Soulmates Universe [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I love this pairing and this universe - Michael, Gavin, Lindsay and Meg have settled in their lives together. And it's been long enough that Burnie finally manages to rope them into doing a special Soulmates podcast. </p>
<p>So much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live-Streamed

Meg plopped herself down onto the sofa, squishing herself between Lindsay and Michael as she looked up at the several cameras pointing their way.  Along the table in front of her lay several bottles of beer, she leaned forward and took one. “Sweet, free bevs.”

 

Michael tickled her side as the countdown began to when they were live. Lindsay squeezed both her and Gavin’s knees whilst the Brit lounged on the sofa, taking up most of the room.

 

“Hey asshole you’re taking up too much room,” Michael snapped just as they went live.

 

“Who me?”

 

“Yeah you! You’re taking up half the fucking sofa!”

 

“Hey, welcome to our special Soulamates podcast,” Burnie said, cutting them off from his respective seat on their left. “I’m Burnie-“

 

“Gavin.”

 

“Lindsay.”

 

“Meg.”

 

“Michael!” the final man exclaimed excitedly earning him a warm look from Lindsay.

 

“And this is a Sponsors-only podcast in special celebration of these four lucky assholes over here,” Burnie explained. “As most of you know these four are a special phenomenon in which all four of them are each other’s soulmates.”

 

“Damn right,” Gavin interjected.

 

“So, we have a list of questions you guys wanted to know about their lives and how in the world they manage to live with Gavin.”

 

There was an echo of laughter as Lindsay went to pinch Gavin’s cheeks, making his expression go from indignant to slightly-less indignant.

 

“It’s a nightmare,” Michael said, leaning towards his mic, “we keep trying to lose him in department stores and he just keeps finding us.”

 

“It’s very inconvenient,” Meg agreed, sending her pouting boyfriend a smirk.

 

“Especially when he gets drunk and starts-“

 

“So Burnie,” Gavin quickly cut off Michael, “what’s the first question?”

 

The older man smirked, “Well, as you would expect, the first question is: What are your marks?”

 

“Three crescent-moons,” Gavin answered, as Michael pushed up his sleeve and moved towards the camera to show them his three red moons.

 

“And am I right in saying that they didn’t all go red at the same time?”

 

“Yup,” Meg replied, “one moon for each soulmate.” The sofa becoming cramped again as Michael threw himself back onto it. Meg, deciding there just wasn’t enough room, shifted herself onto his lap, spreading her legs across Lindsay, her feet sitting on Gavin’s knees. He reached out to hold them in place, his thumb tracing circles on her ankles.

 

“You’re lucky you’re light,” Michael grumbled to Meg, who simply stuck out her tongue out at him.

 

“You guys alright there?” Burnie asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

 

“Peachy,” Meg chirped, “Gavin’s fat ass was taking up too much room-“

 

“Oi!”

 

“-so I decided this was more comfortable.”

 

“Anything to make my guests feel more comfortable,” Burnie replied, chuckling, “So, second question. Favourite memory since all four of you started living together.”

 

There was a hum of silence.

 

“Oh!” Meg cried, “I’ve got one which is as adorable as it is embarrassing for Michael and Gavin.”

 

“Here we go.”

 

“The more humiliating the better,” Burnie told her with a smirk.

 

She giggled, “Well, the other day Lindsay and I went out with Arryn and Barbara-“

 

Gavin slammed his face into his hands as Michael groaned. Not _this_ story.

 

“-thinking that these boys would be able to take care of themselves. But when we were gone they brought out tequila and video-games. Not a smart move. When we came home at like two in the afternoon they were fucking drunk off their asses. But we didn’t find them playing video-games-“

 

Lindsay laughed in anticipation.

 

“-they were slow-dancing together singing along to ‘I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight’.”

 

“What?!”

 

Someone off camera howled with laughter. They were pretty sure it was Miles.

 

“Just them in the house alone, singing and dancing together. And very poorly. They were totally hammered. But it was fucking _adorable_.”

 

“Meg,” Burnie said very seriously, “is there video evidence?”

 

Both girls smirked wickedly. “You betcha.”

 

“Well there’s our next RT Life.”

 

Both boys groaned before Michael interjected heatedly, “Look! It was Gavin’s idea. He couldn’t play Halo anymore because he was too fucking drunk. So he turns on the radio and that song comes on he’s like ‘Micoo let’s dance together! Come on, boi! It’ll be top!”

 

“Well you didn’t say no!” Gavin piqued, still blushing furiously.

 

“Like I could’ve said no to that fucking puppy-dog face you’ve perfected.” There was an echo of ‘awws’ around the study. “Oh shut the fuck up. He’s an asshole there’s nothing cute about him whingeing and pouting.”

 

Burnie laughed heartedly before saying, “What about you, Michael? Any favourite moments?”

 

He scratched the back of his neck, “Uh. I think it was probably when we all met Meg in the airport, when we first saw each other in person.” Another round of ‘aww’s to which he just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah Michael Jones is really a romantic at heart. Big whoop!” But even when he tried to be grumpy about it he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face because Meg had taken his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

 

“And you Lindsay?”

 

“Probably last week when we were all having dinners and talking about Pokémon and Michael said he’d use his-“

 

“BEEP. BOOP.” Michael cried trying to interrupt her, Meg slapped his arm and Lindsay laughed.

 

“Asshole. Anyway, he said he’d use all of his Master Balls on us.”

“Gav?” Burnie asked as the murmurings died down, a smile on his face.

 

“Eh, I don’t have a top moment. It’s more like the little moments like when Michael’s brushing his teeth and Lindsay pushes him out the way with her hip so they start having a battle to the death. Or when Meg notices that one of us has had a hard day and makes us our favourite meal. Little stuff like that.” This gains extra appreciation from the crowd because not only is domestic shit the cutest, but coming from a closed-off guy like Gavin, it seems even more touching for him to say. He blushes under the attention, avoiding eye-contact with his partners who are smiling at him affectionately.

 

“Aww Gavvers, isn’t that adorable. Turns out you aren’t a hundred percent an asshole – who knew?!” Michael teased. The Brit simply rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay! Next question. Who steals the blankets?”

 

Three voices sounded out all at one. “Meg.”

 

The girl in question giggled embarrassedly, “I can’t help it! I get cold!”

 

“You’re sharing a bed with three people how the fuck do you get cold?!” Michael cried as Meg buried her face into his shoulder to hide her blush and to conceal her giggling.

 

“Next; Who makes the bed?”

 

Michael pulls a face at the bizarre question whilst Meg answered, “Ninety-nine percent of the time it’s Gav but if not then it’s Lindsay.”

 

“Really? Gavin? After looking at his work desk I find that hard to believe.”

 

He Brit gave a blasé shrug, “It’s just a habit. My mum always made me do it and it stuck.”

 

“Fair enough. Who is the most likely to steal someone else’s snacks?”

 

“Gavin,” Lindsay snarled with unexpected malice causing Michael and Meg to burst into laughter.

 

“Oh, have I touched a nerve?” Burnie chuckled.

 

“Gavin doesn’t understand the concept of personal property. So when I buy a tub of ice-cream for myself and label it ‘Lindsay’s’ he just doesn’t give a fuck. Meg and Michael, they won’t touch it. But Gavin? He. Does. Not. Care.”

 

“Well we’re living together. It’s _all_ our stuff, ain’t it?”

 

“NO! I bought it for myself. **All day** I was looking forward to that ice-cream and you  ate it.” The two at the end of the sofa continued to snigger as the other two bickered.

 

“Well what if I wanted some ice-cream?!”

 

“Then you should’ve bought some!”

 

“But you’re the one who did the shopping that day!”

 

Lindsay muttered darkly, “There’s a list on the fridge for a reason. If you want something you put it on the list so the person shopping knows what people want.”

 

“Well how am I meant to know a day in advance if I want ice-cream tomorrow?!”

 

She threw up her hands in frustration and Michael interjected, moving to look at Burnie, “I know from personal experience that these two will have this argument for hours. You might want to give us the next question.”

 

“Okay, okay. Would the four of you consider doing a Let’s Play together?”

 

They all looked at each other, giving a shrug before Michael answered, “Well I don’t see why not. Lindsay, Gavin and I are already playing video-games all day and The Know set it just beside us.”

 

Meg hummed in agreement before saying happily, “I don’t see how it could hurt. So yeah, maybe we’ll consider it.”

 

Burnie chuckled before he read the next question, “This one is to Lindsay, Meg and Michael – Did Geoff, being Gavin’s weird father figure, give you a talk about not hurting his little lad?”

 

Meg and Lindsay laughed whilst Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Burnie cocked his head, “Michael?”

 

“Ah well. I mean Geoff was pretty drunk at the time-“

 

“Wait what?!” Gavin exclaimed, cackling with laughter.

 

“You’ve never told us this!” Meg cried.

 

He gave a shrug, “It wasn’t anything special. Geoff cornered me at New Year’s when he found out me and Linds were dating Gav and told me not to fuck it up.”

 

“Awhh,” Meg cooed, “Daddy Geoff being all protective.”

 

“I’m really looking forward to when Millie starts dating,” Lindsay said, amusement written across her face.

 

“I think that’ll be a Plan-G double team there,” Meg replied, nodding to the dark look which just crossed Gavin’s face. Lindsay giggled, pinching his cheeks again.

 

The podcast carried on, questions rolling on until it slowly dissolved into the four of them and Burnie just chatting about life, delving into the lore of the soulmate marks a little. But before they even realised it they got the signal for the end of the podcast, they were waving goodbye and the cameras switched off. But the four of them chose to sit and snuggle for a while.

 

“Meg,” Michael murmured, as she played with his hair.

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“My legs are numb.”

 

“Oh, baby,” she pouted, stroking his hair in, which he presumed, was supposed to be a comforting way. “That’s unfortunate.” Lindsay snickered from his right.

 

He narrowed his eyes, “That’s the way we’re playing it, hm?”

 

“Yuup,” she chirped.

 

He gave a shrug. “I gave you a chance.” And before she could even open her mouth to ask him what he meant he was tickling her. She screeched, flailing and almost kicking Gavin in the face as she tumbled off of the sofa and into the gap between the sofa and the table.

 

Michael howled with laughter, not evening hearing Meg’s muttered, “Piece of shit.”

 

Gavin smiled warmly down at her. “Come on, love.” He held out a hand to her, “And mind your head.”

 

“At least someone is nice to me,” she said, glaring at Michael as she allowed herself to be hoisted to her feet. She stood on her tippy-toes and gave Gavin a thank-you kiss whilst also throwing her middle-finger up at her other boyfriend.

 

“Hey!” Lindsay cried indignantly, “I drove for twenty minutes today just to get you your favourite lipstick.”

 

“Very true,” she admitted, bending over to give Lindsay a kiss. “I guess it’s just Michael who will be missing out on all this Meg-loving.”

 

He snorted. “Fat chance.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

 

He rose from his chair and moved to her so they stood face-to-face. He smirked at her, a mischievous glint rising in his eyes just before he swooped down and pulled her up and over his shoulder. And then started running away with her, weaving expertly through the different sets.

 

“She’s all mine!” he called back to a furious looking Gavin and Lindsay.

 

“No fair!” Meg cried but her annoyed tone was lost in the laughter which was bubbling in her chest.

 

Michael just smirked. Meg was dainty and easy to pick up and he enjoyed tormenting her with this fact day in and day out. Not that she minded much when he was carrying her into the bedroom.

 

“Give me back my bird!” Gavin’s voice echoed as he raced after them.

 

“ _Your_ bird?”

 

“I was the one who was nice to her!”

 

“Nice guys always finish last, Gavvers. Thought you knew that! And anyway, Meg’s into bad-boys.”

 

Lindsay’s voice chimed in, “Yeah but I’ve got the car keys. So no one is getting into the bedroom if we can’t actually get to the house.”

 

Michael halted in his tracks. “Fuck. My perfect plan ruined.” He carefully placed a huffy looking Meg back onto the ground.

 

Lindsay turned around the corner and Meg threw herself into the taller girl’s arms. “My saviour!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re all a bunch of idiots. Let’s go home,” she replied, pressing a kiss into Meg’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You asked and you shall receive.
> 
> Was meant to be a drabble but then it was 2,000 words. Hopefully I'll be writing some more for this verse but let me know if there's any specific things you wanna see from these guys and I'll try to write it :)


End file.
